Almost
by WickedForGood13
Summary: "I almost did it," he whispered, so softly that she almost didn't hear. "I almost cracked that egg on your forehead." A single tear ran down his cheek. What would have happened had Jesse chosen Rachel over his team that fateful day? "Funk" AU.


As Rachel closed her phone, she smiled to herself. Despite performing "Another One Bites the Dust" as a means to intimidate her and her teammates, Jesse stilled loved her and wanted to be with her.

She raced out to the parking lot to meet him. She saw him from a distance at the same time as he raised his arm to her in greeting.

As Rachel started to run towards him, a big smile on her face, she felt as though she were acting out a scene from a movie. Time seemed to slow down and she thought that dramatic music, worthy of their reconciliation, should be playing in the background.

Rachel came to a stop in front of him, Jesse, the love of her life, the only one equal to her in talent and ego. He had a strange expression on his face, though. He looked almost as though he were in pain, as though he were being tormented. Suddenly, he raised his arm as if to strike her. Rachel shielded herself, prepared for the blow.

_This isn't like the movies_ thought Rachel. _The hero isn't supposed to hurt the heroine after supposedly calling her to reconcile their differences. What does he have in his hand?_

Jesse did indeed have something in his hand, something that he was seemingly aiming at her. However, at the last minute, Jesse flung his arm behind Rachel before running at her and gathering her in his arms.

At Jesse's touch, Rachel was instantly reassured. While she was in his arms, nothing could possibly harm her. Jesse would always be there to protect her, as he was doing now from whatever was pelting them.

Jesse took the brunt of whatever was hitting them, doing his best to shield Rachel. Finally, the torrent of objects ceased.

Jesse slowly turned to face his, once again, former teammates, all the while making sure that Rachel was safely behind him. She gasped at seeing the back of his jacket and, upon taking a closer look at the pavement surrounding them, realized that they had just been pelted with eggs. She inwardly shuddered at the nightmares that would have given her.

_Those poor baby chicks_ Rachel thought.

"So this is your choice," came the whiny voice of a girl that Rachel, peeking out from behind Jesse's back, recognized as his dance partner in "Another One Bites the Dust."

"Thank you for stating the obvious," said Jesse, his biting sarcasm causing Rachel to have to hide her smile.

"Have fun placing third at Regionals," she replied, before sauntering off with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline.

Rachel and Jesse stood there in silence for the longest time.

"Jesse," Rachel finally whispered. "Are they gone?"

When she got no response, she asked again, "Jesse?"

Rachel now noticed that Jesse shoulders were shaking.

Timidly, Rachel ventured out from behind Jesse to survey the damage. The pavement was covered with broken egg shells and splattered eggs.

And Jesse…while Rachel was unharmed, Jesse was covered with egg yolk.

Rachel came around to face Jesse. Now in front of him, she realized that his heaving shoulders were quietly concealed sobs.

"Jesse," Rachel whispered, fearful of breaking some spell that seemed to have captured them in this moment in time.

When she still got no response out of him, she stood on her tip-toes and slowly tilted his chin so that he was looking her in the eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" he whispered brokenly, a shadow of the confident boy that had sung and danced his way across the stage only that morning.

"For protecting me. If you hadn't stepped in when you had, I would have had nightmares for weeks about those poor little baby chicks."

Jesse shuddered, before saying, "I almost went along with it. The plan was to lure you to the parking lot. We would then all come out from our hiding places and egg you. And I almost went along with it."

It was at this point that the great Jesse St. James broke down crying at the thought of how he had almost utterly destroyed the happiness of the girl he loved and would have gladly taken bullets for.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry," he whispered when his sobs had quieted. "For everything—your mom, all the lies and deceit that brought us together. Only one thing wasn't a lie—our first meeting. That was purely coincidence. When Shelby found out, she made me go along with her scheme. For that I'm sorry. I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, if you'll let me."

"Oh, Jesse," Rachel sighed contentedly. She put aside her repulsion of eggs and simply held Jesse, offering him comfort and support, letting him know through her touch that she forgave him for everything. He leaned into her, crying on her shoulder.

His sobs quieted once more. "Rachel, I can hear your heartbeat," he whispered, finding joy in the simplest of sounds.

"It beats only for you, Jesse," Rachel replied. "I'm yours, completely. I love you."

"I love you too," he replied before capturing her lips with his.

Rachel lost herself in the kiss. Somehow, this kiss was different than all their others. This kiss was filled with a passion that promised to never die.

"What the hell?" came a voice from behind them.

Rachel and Jesse broke apart to find Finn and Puck staring at them.

Rachel could see the way that they were looking at Jesse and could tell that they wanted to beat him up.

"Finn, Noah," she said, moving to stand in front of Jesse. "We've talked and all is forgiven."

"How can you let him back in, just like that?" asked Finn.

"How can I?" asked Rachel, her voice rising as she finally started to get angry. "I'll tell you why. Because he protected me from Vocal Adrenaline who lured me out here in order to egg me. What about you? What about all the times I let you back in after you'd hurt me? This is no different, except for the fact that Jesse has actually apologized. So don't you dare judge me!"

Rachel leaned back into Jesse's strong chest, his arms wrapping around her waist possessively.

Finn made as if to lunge for Jesse.

"Noah," Rachel pleaded with him to reason with Finn.

Puck held Finn back. "He's not worth it, man. Besides, if you really love her, you'll let her be with him 'cause he makes her happy."

The fight suddenly seemed to drain from Finn's body. "Fine," he said, turning away.

As the two boys walked away, Puck glanced behind him at Rachel, still wrapped in Jesse's arms.

"Thank you," she mouthed to him.

Puck nodded in response.

When they were gone, Rachel turned back to Jesse, leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

"Let's get you cleaned up," she said, smiling up at him.

A defeated look came into Jesse's eyes once more.

"Don't, Rachel. I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you are. Jesse, I love you. I forgive you. Now, let's put this behind us and get you cleaned up. Then maybe we can go take a walk or something."

Jesse realized that there was no fighting her.

"Alright," he sighed.

Rachel took his hand and led him over to his car, opening the back door where she knew he kept a change of clothes, some towels, and a water bottle.

Upon closer inspection, Rachel now realized that Jesse's face had suffered in the egging as well. The egg shells had hit his cheek, leaving a long gash. There were also scratches around his eyes.

"Oh, Jesse," she whispered, kissing each wound inflicted on her account.

He flinched slightly. Rachel stepped back, opening the water bottle and pouring water onto a towel. Then, she carefully dabbed at his face, cleaning away the egg yolk and blood.

"Good as new," she announced. "Now, change clothes and we can talk."

Jesse nodded mutely, taking the clothes and shutting the car door behind him. Once in the car, and out of Rachel's sight, Jesse began to shake again—out of fear and anger and shame for what he'd already done to her and what he'd almost done to her. _I swear I'll never hurt her again_ Jesse thought_. As long as I live, I swear I'll be there for her._

Rachel leaned against the car, fighting tears. She couldn't believe what Jesse had almost done and what he had actually done. He'd almost egged her, knowing she would have nightmares for weeks. Instead, he'd taking the egging for her, allowing his teammates to pelt _him_ with eggs rather than _her_.

The pain became too much: her mother's desertion, Jesse's almost-betrayal, his protection of her—Rachel was overwhelmed. So, she did the only thing she could think of to do—she broke down crying.

Strong arms wrapped around her from behind, turning her to face a hard chest. She buried her head in Jesse's warmth, savoring his touch, the feel of his arms around her.

"Oh, baby. I'm so sorry," he whispered over and over again.

Jesse sat down on the ground, cradling Rachel in his lap. The two teens cried together for what felt like hours.

Finally, when both their sobs had turned to hiccups, Rachel sat up and looked at Jesse.

"I love you," she said, before rising to her knees and attacking his lips.

Jesse enthusiastically returned the kiss. When air became a priority once again, they broke apart, panting.

Jesse smiled at Rachel. "Let's get you home," he whispered. "You've been through a lot today, all because of me. I'm sorry."

"Jesse," Rachel began. "How many times do we have to go through this? I love you. I forgive you. Let's put the past behind us and focus on our future."

"OK," he agreed, finally registering the fact that Rachel really did love him and had forgiven him. "I love you," he said, locking eyes with her, staring unbelieving at the girl that he'd hurt and who still wanted him.

"I love you too, Jesse," said Rachel, finally dispelling any doubts Jesse may have had as to the sincerity of her feelings for him.

Jesse stood, pulling Rachel with him. Leading her to the side of the car, he opened her door for her. Once she was safely buckled in, Jesse leaned over to kiss her.

Rachel deepened the kiss, never wanting it to end. When Jesse finally pulled away, Rachel moaned, "No, Jesse. Don't stop."

She opened her eyes to find Jesse smirking at her.

"Now's not the time or the place to get carried away," he whispered.

Rachel pouted as he closed the door before coming around to the driver's side.

Rachel immediately leaned over for a kiss, a kiss that Jesse willingly provided.

This time Jesse was the one to moan as Rachel pulled away.

"When we get home," Rachel promised "we can continue this conversation."

They smiled at each other before Jesse was forced to focus on his driving so as to avoid an accident.

They arrived at Rachel's house in record time.

Jesse walked around to Rachel's side of the car to open the door for her. She launched herself at him. Due to his quick reflexes, Jesse caught her in his arms. Placing his hands under her legs to support her, and kissing her all the while, Jesse carried Rachel up the porch steps. The two got distracted momentarily as they figured out how to unlock the door without interrupting their current position. Once inside, Jesse carried Rachel to the living room and lay down on the couch with her on top of him. She snuggled into his chest, sighing contentedly.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he whispered back, kissing the top of her head.

They lay there in companionable silence for some time.

Rachel suddenly sat up. "I'm hungry. Do you want a snack or something?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Rach." Jesse smiled up at her.

Rachel leaned down to kiss Jesse before disappearing into the kitchen.

Alone again, Jesse had time to think. He sat up and put his head in his hands. He was overcome by guilt for what he'd almost done to Rachel. He started to cry again.

And that was how Rachel found him—head in hands, shoulders heaving with silent sobs.

"Oh, Jesse," Rachel whispered as she set down the food and drinks she had brought. She knelt down so she was level with Jesse. She kissed his forehead before pulling his hands away from his red and blotchy face. Jesse resisted, trying to put his head back in his hands.

"Leave me. I don't deserve you," he whispered. Though the words pained him, it was for the best if Rachel left him. She didn't deserve someone as cruel and heartless as he was.

"Look at me," Rachel commanded.

Jesse was powerless to resist. He slowly lowered his hands to meet her concerned gaze.

"Jesse, you need to stop torturing yourself about what could have happened. Sure, you _could_ have gone along with your teammates and egged me. But the point it, you _didn't_. You made a choice. Now live with it."

"But, Rachel, that's just it. I almost went along with my teammates. I almost egged you. It was just chance that I chose you over them."

"Or fate," Rachel added. "I believe that we're soul mates. We're destined to be together. So, it's fate that you chose me over them."

She then took his face between her tiny hands and kissed him with all the force she could muster.

"I love you," she said, firmly but passionately.

"Oh, Rach. I love you too," Jesse whispered back, finally coming to forgive himself for having almost egged her.

They continued to kiss, carrying on the conversation they had begun in the car.

Jesse eventually carried Rachel up to her room where they made love for the first time, as they were both finally ready.

With Rachel and Jesse at the helm, New Directions triumphed at Regionals and Glee club was given another year.

Although many of the members of New Directions continued to hold a grudge against Jesse for having momentarily deserted them, they pulled together for the sake of the club.

Jesse went on to college at NYU where Rachel joined him following her graduation.

They took Broadway by storm, eventually marrying and having two children, Jonathan and Lea.

And they all lived happily ever after…


End file.
